Finding His Place
by athaye12
Summary: Woody thinks about lost love and struggles with his place in light of Buzz and Jessie's blossoming relationship.


**Howdy everyone! Another story you may ask? Why yes. =D I would like to thank my friend jessiejane10 for helping me write this. **

**Disclaimer: Toy Story/Pixar/Disney is not mine. **

* * *

Inside the comfortable room of his owner, a cowboy doll sat alone at the windowsill. His chocolate brown eyes stared up at the sunny sky and watched the clouds roll past, idly tracing the patterns of the fluffy objects. He smiled faintly at a memory that he was currently replaying in his mind, remembering _her. _

Gosh, he missed her so much.

He thought about her constantly. She was his last thought when it looked like he was a goner in the incinerator. He hoped she was safe and loved; after all, he still loved her and always would.

The sound of Jessie giggling broke Woody out of his reminiscing thoughts and he glanced down at the floor. The cowgirl was on Buzz's back as he piggybacked her around in a circle with Bullseye chasing her boots in midair. Glancing up, the couple noticed Woody staring and they both gave him a wave as he tipped his hat in return. The cowgirl and the space ranger spun around a few more times when all of a sudden Buzz tripped and Jessie landed on top of him.

When they started to kiss, Woody frowned and turned his gaze back up at the sky. It's not that he wasn't happy for his best friend and his sister; in fact, he was practically jumping for joy when Buzz grabbed her hand at the dump and the two sealed the deal. But times when he would catch them embracing, or even hold hands, sent him into a feeling of sadness. Some days he missed when it was just him and Buzz having their guy time, or Jessie kicking his butt just for random fun. He also missed the three of them laughing at their inside jokes and not having the space ranger and cowgirl all over each other.

He regressed back to the time he and Bo were like that. He would hold Bo and sweep her off her feet. He missed the soft touch of her lips and the way she could calm him down when he was stressed. The cowboy longed for his partner; life just wasn't fair.

Drawing his knees up to his chest, he rested his head on top of his arms and closed his eyes, trying to control his emotions.

A pair of observant eyes was watching the cowboy and stood up to go confront a certain couple.

* * *

Jessie got up off her boyfriend, slightly giddy from their kiss, and frowned when she realized Bullseye wasn't beside her. He was there before she and Buzz fell down. Shrugging she looked up and saw her brother hunched in a fetal position.

"Buzz, do ya know what's up with Woody?" she asked her space ranger.

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of is that he's tired from show-and-tell yesterday, " responded Buzz.

"How could you two not know? He's sad because he misses Bo!" Mrs. Potato Head's voice was heard behind them and the couple turned around. "You two out of everyone should know he only gets like that when he's thinking about her. Now I know you two are enjoying finally being together, but you guys need to be more considerate of your actions around the poor dear."

Buzz and Jessie blinked at the female spud and watched her turn around and walk back to where she was reading Bonnie's mom's monthly edition of _Soap Opera Digest_ she stole from the living room.

Turning to look at her boyfriend, Jessie grasped at the end of her braid. "D'ya think we caused this? I hope he don't think we're showin' off…" she motioned up at her brother.

"I would hope not," responded Buzz as he walked forward to grab her hand away from her hair, "I know Woody's happy for us, and he knows we care about him. Nothing has changed just because we're together."

Jessie looked on at her brother and thought about all the times the three of them had hung out since she and Buzz became an item a little over a month ago. "_Not many," _she thought sadly as she watched him finally get up and descend down the dresser.

"Let's invite him to watch a movie with us before Bonnie comes home from school," suggested Buzz, breaking her out of her train of thought. "We need to make sure he knows that he's still our friend, no matter what."

"Good idea, " agreed Jessie as they started to head towards the cowboy. She ran towards Woody and playfully jumped on his back. "Howdy, sheriff!"

"Hey Jess," responded Woody. He forced a smile onto his face as he glanced at his sister.

"Jessie and I noticed you're looking a little down today and were wondering if you would like to join us for a movie. It's your pick," Buzz smiled at his best friend.

Woody's face fell at Buzz's offer. He didn't want their pity, nor did he want to feel like a third-wheel at the moment. Mustering up a smile, he moved his eyes back to the space ranger.

"You two go on ahead, I'm actually gonna do a few rounds of Checkers with Slink."

"Aw, come on Woody! You're always with Slinky! We wanna spend some time with ya!" Jessie threw her brother a puppy dog look.

"Maybe some other time, okay?" Woody gently sat her back on the floor and smiled at the couple before walking towards the hallway to find Slinky in the kitchen.

Buzz and Jessie stared sadly after him before they themselves walked out to the living room to pass the time.

"I'm worried about him, Buzz," said Jessie as she snuggled up against the space ranger.

"I'll talk to him tonight. I feel bad that he's been spending time with Slinky more, or so it seems," said Buzz. "We'll get this figured out." He kissed the cowgirl's forehead and held her as they both sadly watched the show they settled on.

That night, Bonnie and her parents went out to eat and to go shopping at the mall. Buzz was ready to stop the cowboy from leaving the room, because he simply wanted to talk to him. Noticing Woody sitting in the corner quietly scribbling out notes for the next staff meeting, he walked over.

"Hey buddy," the space ranger greeted as the cowboy glanced up, "what are you up to?"

"Hey Buzz. Oh nothing, just preparing some topics for the staff meeting next week, before Slink and I finish where we left off with our game. What brings ya to my neck of the woods? Thought you and Jess would have a date or something." The cowboy turned his gaze back to the doodle pad.

"Jessie's spending some much needed time with Bullseye, but I thought the two of us could relax and talk. We haven't been hanging out as much as I hoped we could since we got here."

"Don't you have somewhere to be with Jessie? I wouldn't wanna interfere with you two establishing your relationship," the cowboy said snarkily.

"Come on now Woody, you're not being fair here. I thought you were happy for us. Look, you're my best friend and I know when something is troubling you. Now spill, cowboy. What is this really about?"

Woody said nothing as he stared down at the notes he had written for a few moments. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes to control his emotions in front of the space ranger. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder as Buzz comforted him.

"Woody, you can tell me anything. Just because Jessie and I are together does not mean you're not my best friend anymore; and you are still Jessie's big brother and she looks up to you. We are both worried about you and want to help you with whatever you are dealing with." Buzz patted Woody on the shoulder to get him to look up.

"I dunno, Buzz. It's just…" the cowboy took a deep breath, "I've been thinking of Bo. I guess I see you and Jess and think of the times Bo and I were that way; happy and so in love. In a way I miss you guys, because you and Jessie are my best friends and have been there for me every day since I lost her. Since you two got together, I feel like I should just give you your space so you can have something as special as what Bo and I had."

"I remember when you and Bo would, er, perform public displays of affection in front of me when we would watch a movie. I would think to myself how wonderful it would be to have that to share with someone, and I've found that in Jessie." Buzz smiled at the cowboy. "But like I said, nothing has changed. We are still the same toys. Now how about you come with me and the three of us will watch a movie, since you turned us down earlier?"

The space ranger stood up and offered the cowboy his hand. Woody accepted, and the two toys walked out of the room. They found Jessie sitting on the couch idly flipping through channels.

"Ya boys comin' up to join me?" Jessie smiled down at her boyfriend and her brother. It seemed like Buzz got through to the cowboy.

"You bet! I found someone along the way." Buzz gestured to Woody who quietly hopped up and stood next to him.

"YEEHAW! I've been startin' to wonder about you. Thought you were mad at me or somethin'," Jessie threw her arms around the cowboy and gave him a huge hug that he gladly returned.

"Nah, you didn't do anything wrong. How about you pick a movie, little missy," said Woody.

Jessie hurried over to the remote with Buzz in tow and chose one of their favorites, _Lion King_, which they had watched together so many times back at Andy's. They both sat down; Woody sat a few feet away from the couple and propped himself up against a pillow. About twenty minutes into the movie, the cowgirl entwined her fingers with Buzz's and laid her head on his shoulder, until she realized Woody was next to her. Quickly, her hand flew back out of Buzz's and she sat up straight.

"Mufasa must've taught Jessie how to pounce. She and Simba are alike during this part," smirked Buzz as Jessie slapped his arm.

"Quiet you," responded Jessie, "at least I'm the smart hyena." She threw Woody a coy glance.

All three started laughing.

Buzz absentmindedly reached out and rested his hand on the cowgirl's knee, but yanked it away just as fast.

Glancing out the corner of his eye, Woody took notice of the couple trying to guard their actions on his behalf. Suddenly it all clicked to him. They really did want him to hang around them still, despite the change in the cowgirl and space ranger's relationship. They were still Buzz and Jessie, just in love, and as long as they still laughed at the same jokes, their personalities hadn't change one bit.

For the remainder of the movie, the three of them laughed at all their usual jokes and recited the funny lines until the credits started rolling.

"I can never get enough'a those critters," remarked Jessie as Buzz, once again, cautiously put his arm over her shoulders.

"If you had your way, you would adopt Simba in a heartbeat," Buzz chuckled at the thought.

"Jess, you would adopt every critter. One day Bonnie will come home and find a house full of cats," Woody laughed. He stood up and smiled at the couple before heading to the edge of the couch.

"Where you goin', cowboy?" asked Jessie with a hint of disappointment in her voice. She and Buzz looked sadly at Woody.

"I promised Slink we would finish our game, but I had a good time with you two. Let's do it again soon, okay?" Woody winked at his sister as she grinned widely back at him

"Definitely," responded Buzz as he pulled Jessie close.

"You two have fun," the cowboy smirked at the couple.

"Oh we will alright," grinned Jessie rather wickedly.

Woody regarded the couple with a warm look before climbing off the sofa. Times were changing for them all, but he was comforted with the fact that he would always have his best friend and sister behind him, no matter what the future brought.


End file.
